Le serpent et les lettres tachées de rouge
by Prince de la Lune
Summary: Venez découvrir un Poudlard comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu. Venez lire des lettres où sonne la mort et l'amour dans un monde où Voldemort serait le maître. Un monde où Voldemort aurait réduit le grand Harry Potter et ses amis à l'état d'amants dociles.
1. Avant-propos

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

La base fondatrice de cette "oeuvre" est Les Lettres Persanes de Montesquieu, cette oeuvre fondatrice de la culture française ne m'appartient pas non plus.

**Note de l'auteur:** Mais cette "oeuvre" que je crée, est ma propriété. Veuillez respecter mon travail, merci d'avance.

* * *

Jeunes sorciers, jeunes sorcières, enfant de Poudlard et d'autre part, moi Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, je vous invite à lire ce recueil de lettre. Ce recueil retrace la vie de Poudlard et de ces élèves, tous brillants à leurs façons.

Vous devez-vous demander comment un mort peut vous parler du Poudlard d'après sa mort. Tous simplement grâce à la folie pure et douce, de notre nouvelle et agréable directrice de Poudlard : Miss Lovegood. Et oui ! Elle m'a gentiment demandé d'écrire un avant-propos à ce recueil de lettre. Elle m'a aussi prié ou plutôt menacé avec un ronflak cornu de vous raconter l'histoire de la cinquième maison de Poudlard : la maison de Voldemort.

Pour commencer il faut savoir que lord Voldemort a gagné la guerre, qu'il a transformé Poudlard en une école pour futur soldat du maître. Vous devez savoir aussi que Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott ont combattu avec l'ordre du Phoenix, et qu'ils, ainsi que Harry Potter, Ron, George et Charlie Weasley, Neville londubat, et plein d'autres garçons sont devenus les amants soumis et asservis de Voldemort. Car oui, mademoiselle et monsieur, Tom Elvis Marvolo Jedusor plus connu sous le nom de lord Voldemort est GAY !

Bien à présent que je vous ai expliqué ce que vous deviez savoir, je vous laisse découvrir la correspondance de lord Voldemort.

PS : Madame Weasley-Granger Hermione, représente des ayants droits de ces lettres, tient à vous préciser que Voldemort a créé une nouvelle maison à Poudlard pour ses amants et que touts les professeurs sont des mangemorts.

Ce qui, d'après moi, était une évidence entre nous.

* * *

**Note de fin:** Je voudrais remercié Melane qui m'a poussé à écrire cette fiction. Et aussi ma professeur de Littérature Mme. I*** pour m'avoir permis de découvrir cette oeuvre.


	2. Lettre 1

_**Severus Rogue à Voldemort**_

_**A Ibiza**_

_Mon seigneur vénéré, maître de la mort et vainqueur de celui-qui-a-survécu._

_Je vous écris avec grande horreur, j'en ai la main qui tremble. Poudlard est devenu un endroit de chaos, de désordre et bon pour les succubes et les incubes que je ne peux plus supporter : tes amants, si docile sous ta coupe se sont imaginé que ton départ leur laissait une liberté entière; il se passe ici des choses horrifiantes. Je tremble d'avance au cruel et véridique récit que je vais te faire._

_Blaise est allé, avec un billet de toi, il y a quelques jours au ministère ou il a laissé tomber sa robe. Il est paru presque nu devant tous tes sujets et esclaves. Des gens ont ri, ses porcs nourrissent les vers maintenant._

_J'ai trouvé Ron couché avec un de ses esclaves; chose que tu leur as strictement interdite par tes lois sur la jalousie. Ne t'inquiète pas, au sublime empereur, l'esclave y a laissé sa tête._

_J'ai surpris, par le plus grand hasard du monde, une lettre que je t'envoie, ou la luxure de tes amants est peinte en grand honneur mais je n'ai jamais pu découvrir à qui elle était adressée._

_Hier au soir, un jeune garçon fut trouvé dans les serres de Poudlard, mais il se sauva dans la forêt interdite avant que je ne puisse intervenir._

_Ajoute à cela ce qui n'est pas parvenu à ma connaissance; oui tu as sûrement été trahi par tes amants. J'attends tes ordres avec impatience: et, jusqu'à l'heureux moment où je les recevrai, je vais être dans une situation inconfortable. Mais, si tu ne mets pas tous tes amants à ma merci. Je ne te réponds d'aucun d'eux, et j'aurai tous les jours des nouvelles aussi tristes à t'envoyer._

_Voici, la lettre dont je te parlais. Honte à moi, de pas avoir découvert son destinataire. Je ferai tout mon possible pour démasquer l'usurpateur._

_Ma main sur ta joue, mon souffle dans ton coup. Toi sous moi, soumis à ma puissance. Je te dévorerai comme un loup dévore l'innocent agneau. Tu seras à moi pour toujours, entre la réalité et la passion. Nous vaincrons dans nos souffles, nous combattrons avec nos corps, le venin du vil serpent. Je glisserai ma langue sous ta pomme d'Adam. Ton souffle étatique dans le creux de mes reins, nous fera voler dans les cieux, parmi les anges, là ou tu résidais avant sa venu. Je t'embrasse partout, de tes pieds si fins à tes cheveux en bataille. Le serpent sera vaincu, dans un souffle sans fin, je t'aimerais, à jamais à toi. Nous nous verrons bientôt, regarde la lune et pense à moi, à mes cheveux._

_Je te protégerais, à jamais ton sectumsempra._

_Je jure solennellement, que je te vengerais, mes attentions de sont toutes ouïes. J'ai brûlé le véritable exemplaire, afin que personne ne sache ce qui se trame dans l'ombre. Ce qui est chaos y retournera, je te promets de tuer cette ou ces personnes, au mon seigneur et maître._

_**De Poudlard, le 1er de la lune d'Hermès, 2000.**_

* * *

**Note de fin**_** : **_Les dieux utilisaient pour nommer la lune donnent une indication du contenu de la lettre. Oui, je m'ennui.


End file.
